Fiber networks can be used to transport light that is modulated to carry information and to deliver communication services in various configurations, including broadband fiber-to-the-premise (“FTTP”) communication services. In order to promote widespread deployment of FTTP broadband infrastructure, it is desirable to reduce the cost of fiber plant construction, which consists of as much as 80% of the total cost for FTTP deployments and is dominated by labor costs in developed countries. Techniques that can reduce this upfront expense associated with the initial fiber plant can further this goal. However, ongoing operation and maintenance expenses associated with the fiber plant also impact the adoption rate of FTTP communication services. One such expense is the detection and location of fiber faults (e.g., a fiber cut or breakage) that interrupt communication services. Such detection is necessary for repairing the broken fiber link and restoring the communication services. Techniques that can quickly and efficiently detect and locate these faults reduce the operation and maintenance expenses and further encourage adoption of FTTP communication services. In addition, these techniques shorten service outage time and improve user experiences.